Association
by tectrices
Summary: pre-Andromeda/Ted.  She's been brought up to think she's above him, but he shows her that maybe he's not half bad.


"What?" Andromeda looked at the boy in front of her severely, an expression of disbelief plastered on her pretty face.

"I asked you to Hogsmeade," he said quickly, still wearing that broad, infectious grin. "You know… You and me, together… a date."

"No. No, I don't think so," she answered quickly, shaking her head. She can hardly belief he'd asked her – it was something of rule in her family that they didn't date outside her house. And he was muggle-born, worst of all; her parents would curse her if they found out she'd been on a date with a boy who wasn't pureblood.

He seemed unfazed by her quick dismissal. "Sure about that? I'm nice. And cute, right?"

She frowned and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, cheeks going pink. All right, so perhaps he _was_ a bit attractive, but he was also a Hufflepuff, and what had Bella always said about them? He was below her, and certainly not worth her time. "I'm… I'm going with someone else. I'm sorry."

Her reply was stiff and cold, but still he did not seem deterred. "Oh, really? Going to blow me off like that? We both know that's not true."

"Look, I don't even know you – why are you even asking me? I need to get to class."

"Ted Tonks," he answers brightly. "That's who I am."

"Yes, well… I'm Andromeda Black and I need to go. I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you, you're muggle-born and a Hufflepuff."

Instead of pressing it as she'd expected him to, he just sighed and shook his head. "Damn. Should have known. Guess I lose, then."

"Lose?" Her frown deepened and she took an involuntary step forward. "What do you mean you lose?"

"I fancy you," he said frankly. "You're pretty, intelligent, and I thought maybe you'd give a nice bloke like me a chance. My friends laughed at me – and we had a bet. I said that if I asked you out and you said no, it would be for a _good_ reason, but they said you were just like your crazy sister and wouldn't even dream of being seen with a Hufflepuff." He shrugged. "Guess they were right."

Andromeda snarled, one dainty foot stomping down angrily. "You… You arrogant prat! Of course I wouldn't date you. Y-you… you made a bet? How dare you!" There was a deep rose color high in her cheeks, and her eyes were narrowed, sparkling dangerously with ire. "I'm not something you can just _bet_ on."

"Your pride may be wounded," Ted noted, "but I was still right."

She folded her arms angrily across her chest, and tossed her head. "Well I certainly have a good reason for turning you down _now_," she told him snidely.

He looked down, trying to hide his grin. "Well should I try again, then?" He looked up, his eyes gleaming hopeful as his mouth formed a half-cocked grin. "Perhaps this time, you know, you could say you won't go to Hogsmeade with me because I'm an arrogant prat – not because I'm a Hufflepuff."

The red in her cheeks had blossomed all the way to her ears and self-consciously Andromeda looked away.

Ted's grin broadened. "I'll wait if you need a minute," he said cheerfully. "Surely you wouldn't _mind_ turning me down again?"

"Very well," she said, straightening up. She looked up at him pridefully, her slender neck straight and her firm, pointed chin held up stubbornly. "Ask me."

Ted shook his head a little – indulgently, she thought- and said, "All right, then. Andromeda Black – 'd'you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, even though I'm an arrogant prat?"

He stood there loosely, his shoulders slack, obviously expecting only a quick dismissal he could laugh about with his friends later. But Andromeda looked him dead in the eye and said "Yes. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. You may meet up with me in the Great Hall that morning and we'll walk down together." Her head bobbed down for a moment, and the stubborn air around her receded. "Goodbye."

Briskly she turned and trotted away. With brows raised in disbelief, Ted watched her, a broad smile easing its way across his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, a review would be appreciated! (And I do not own Harry Potter.)


End file.
